<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>calmer waters by sushiwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380101">calmer waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwriter/pseuds/sushiwriter'>sushiwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, EVERYONE IS MARRIED, Gansey is a dad, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwriter/pseuds/sushiwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three months ago he’d invited Adam and Ronan over for dinner. That wasn’t out of the usual, but he did keep looking excitedly at Blue and then back at the pair. He’d asked them to be the child’s godparents and a very overwhelmed Ronan had pointedly not cried about it. Adam was ecstatic and Blue couldn’t stop laughing at Gansey. Later that night Adam held Ronan as he teared up quietly and they spoke softly about having their own children.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>In which Blue is pregnant, Gansey is in full dad mode, and the kids grow up too fast.</i></i><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>calmer waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first TRC work, and my first fanfic in a while! Please let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue hated this. She hated how huge she felt, like she was going to pop any minute. She hated how suffocated she felt by Gansey, even though she knew he meant well. She hated that she was upset with Gansey for how much he cared. </p><p>Which was precisely why she was standing in the ice cream isle at 5 am, dressed in what could only be described as drab. Her sweatshirt, courtesy of Gansey’s PhD alma mater Columbia, hung loosely around her shoulders but hugged her belly; her leggings were the same style she’d been wearing for the past month; her shoes were some sandals that were supposed to improve circulation during pregnancy or some other nonsense. So, in a word, drab.</p><p>Normally Blue wouldn’t leave the house in clothing that made her personality seem like that of a piece of gravel, but she had to get out of the house. Uncharacteristically, Gansey was sleeping like the dead in their shared bed instead of sitting at the desk in his office two doors down. She’d taken the chance when she saw it, and bolted. </p><p>She felt only a little bad, taking the dreamt Pig that Ronan had made all those years ago. But still, she had left. Guilt wasn’t stopping her from getting a little fresh air.</p><p>By the time she got back to the house, her enjoyment of her freedom was overtaken by guilt. Not the same guilt surrounding taking the Pig, but the kind coming from being angry with Gansey for caring. She’d be angrier if he’d turned out to be a deadbeat, but that wasn’t possible with him. So instead she was angry that he was smothering her, and she let herself stew in the cloud of negativity for a moment before getting out of the car.</p><p>When she neared the house, she saw Gansey was standing at the kitchen counter, hair wild and eyes wet. He was talking to someone in a frantic tone.</p><p>“No, I don’t know where she went— that’s not helpful Ronan she’s 38 weeks pregnant! She could give birth at any time—,” He paused, then, ”Thank you, Adam. I’ll keep looking.” </p><p>The guilt was now winning.</p><p>“Gansey?” </p><p>He whirled around, and she saw him go through the stages of grief in quick succession. Then, he rushed over to her.</p><p>“Oh, Jane, I was worried sick!” He held her tightly; well, as tightly as you can hold a very pregnant woman. “Where did you go?”</p><p>“Grocery store,” her voice was muffled in his shirt, “Just wanted some ice cream.”</p><p>“Jane I love you, but you scared me so badly.” She could feel him shaking, “You didn’t take your phone!” </p><p>The anger was winning now. Couldn’t she have one moment of peace? </p><p>Blue opened her mouth to argue; let Blue 5 minutes from now worry about the consequences, “I didn’t take my phone, because I needed some <em> peace and quiet </em>.”</p><p>He recoiled a bit, clearly hurt, “Jane, I—“</p><p>“Don’t Jane me! I can’t do anything alone! You won’t let me! You’ve even enlisted Adam and Ronan!” Now, she felt frantic, remembering the time she had wanted to visit Fox Way, and Ronan and Adam had insisted on driving her from DC, there. They didn’t mention it but she knew Gansey was responsible. He was looking more and more upset, “Everyone’s always checking up on me, I never have time to myself! And once the baby comes it’ll be even worse! I need to—“</p><p>Before she could finish, she felt something contract in her gut. Then, her leg was wet. Oh. They were both silent for a moment, the atmosphere going from heated to something very different.</p><p>Gansey looked at her, stunned. </p><p>“I think my water broke.”</p><p>It only took him a moment to snap into action, “Blue we have to go to the hospital, <em> now. </em>”</p><p>Their fight was seemingly forgotten as he helped her to the Pig, and she tried to hold back her wails as the contractions came again. </p><p>—</p><p>It was now noon, and the waiting room in the maternity ward of the hospital was occupied by a strange group: two men looking very distressed, and one a little calmer; and a group of women all sitting and speaking in hushed tones.</p><p>Ronan wouldn’t stop bouncing his leg and Henry kept checking his phone for a split second before locking it in such a hurry it seemed like it had offended him personally. Adam, ever the level-headed one, put his hand gently on Ronan’s knee.</p><p>“What if they fuck her up in there?” Ronan asked, breaking the strange quiet.</p><p>“Ronan, don’t swear in here.” Adam moved to take his hand, “She’ll be fine. Gansey’s with her.”</p><p>“I can’t believe Blue’s giving birth.” Henry whispered; which was very out of character for him, “There’s gonna be a little Blue or Gansey running around.”</p><p>“It won’t be running around any time soon.” Ronan mused, going to chew the leather bands on his arm.</p><p>“Don’t call the baby ‘it’.” The women in the corner chorused. Maura, whom one would expect to be particularly miffed at Ronan’s gaff, only appeared to be amused.</p><p>Then, the doors to the ward were opened. Gansey was standing there like a king addressing his court, only in leisure fashion and sporting a bit of a disheveled look.</p><p>“Ronan, Adam, can you come?” </p><p>Despite his earlier tranquility, Adam stood quick enough to make the whole thing just a bit awkward while Ronan took his hand and led the way. They could feel each other’s pulses racing as they held hands.</p><p>“I wanted you two to be the first to see him.” Gansey looked absolutely thrilled.</p><p>Three months ago he’d invited Adam and Ronan over for dinner. That wasn’t out of the usual, but he did keep looking excitedly at Blue and then back at the pair. He’d asked them to be the child’s godparents and a very overwhelmed Ronan had pointedly <em> not </em> cried about it. Adam was ecstatic and Blue couldn’t stop laughing at Gansey. Later that night Adam held Ronan as he teared up quietly and they spoke softly about having their own children.</p><p>“We‘re going to be the best fucking godparents ever.” Ronan grinned, the joy radiating from him.</p><p>Though his eyes were a bit teary, Gansey said, “Don’t swear in the maternity ward.”</p><p>He pushed the door open to the room, and there they were. Blue looked exhausted but radiant, and on her chest lay a little bundle. </p><p>“Meet Noah.” Blue smiled softly at them, and Adam took notice of the blanket as Gansey handed him the baby. Ronan had dreamt the baby some calming blanket, always to smell like his parents.</p><p>“Hi love,” Ronan looked over Adam’s shoulder and crooned, brushing his finger across the baby’s little nose and poking gently at his cheeks, “You’re going to cause so much trouble one day.”</p><p>There was a little sniffle, and Ronan and Adam realized Gansey had begun crying, in earnest. Adam and Blue looked at each other and just shook their heads for a moment, while Ronan smiled fondly at Gansey. The whole scene was a wonder.</p><p>Adam passed Noah to Ronan, who simply tucked the blanket back into the complex looking wrap it was coming out of. Then, he sighed and began to sing gently to the little one.</p><p>Adam went to sit by Blue, meaning to ask her how she was feeling as Ronan and Gansey took turns cooing at the baby. Instead, she looked at Ronan, then at Adam, and said, “Makes you think of having one of your own, doesn’t it.”</p><p>Adam shook his head and smiled softly, but not in disagreement. He just took her hand and squeezed it in support and perhaps, affirmation. She squeezed back.</p><p>—</p><p>13 years later</p><p>The Barns were loud, so very loud. Blue and Ronan were in the kitchen arguing over a cookbook. Somewhere in the front yard, Opal was being chased by Persephone, Blue and Gansey’s second child, and Niall, Adam and Ronan’s second as well, while they all screamed in delight. Aurora, Adam and Ronan’s first, was somewhere in the Barns, not contributing to the noise. Gansey and Adam were observing Blue and Ronan with loving looks, only occasionally thinking about interjecting. Noah was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“How is he?” Adam turned to Gansey, tuning out his husband for just a moment.</p><p>“Well, he’s a teenager,” Gansey sighed, “I doubt Aurora is the same way but I don’t remember being this intransigent when I was his age.”</p><p>Adam laughed at his friend, but only a bit, “Oh come on, Gansey, you were already an explorer, weren’t you?”</p><p>“I know, I know, he’s got so much of his mother though.” </p><p>Blue‘s voice cut through the cacophony, “I heard that, Dick!”</p><p>Gansey smiled fondly at her before turning back to Adam, “He ran out of the car the moment we got here. I know he likes it here but sometimes I feel like he hates it at home. I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong.”</p><p>Adam thought for a moment, about when he was thirteen. What he wouldn’t have given up to have Gansey and Blue as parents. He thought about Aurora, so much like her namesake but nevertheless still lit with that teenage passion.</p><p>“He’s a teenager, it’s part of it. You’ll be fine.” </p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>At that point Gansey decided it was time to intervene in the increasingly loud shouting match over the best way to set the dining room table. There was only so much bantering he could take. He turned to look back at Adam, to invite him to wrangle their spouses, but he had left.</p><p>Adam made his way up the stairs, looking, as he always did, at all the photographs Ronan had insisted on hanging over the years. There was Adam graduating from Aglionby, then Harvard, then Columbia. There was Ronan and Opal, laughing at something off camera. Adam and Ronan kissing at their wedding, both in suits and both wearing smiles. Blue and Gansey’s wedding. Noah’s birth. Ronan crying while holding Aurora for the first time. Ronan holding Chainsaw and flipping Henry off. Ronan crying while holding Niall for the first time. All of them together, no one smiling in a posed way yet all looking at the camera.</p><p>Adam walked down the hallway to Ronan’s old room, knocking on the door softly, “Noah, can I come in?”</p><p>Perhaps it was Ronan’s old space, permanently colored and shaped by his more turbulent years, that was so attractive. Perhaps it was just a reminder of what one could become, from such hardship. Perhaps, sans symbolism, it was just Ronan who was a comforting presence in Noah’s life. In any case, he seemed to end up in Ronan’s old room more often when the Gansey’s came to the barn.</p><p>Adam gently opened the door, to find Noah laying on the bed, staring at the night sky that Ronan had dreamed up one night after he and Adam had fallen asleep outside the previous night. </p><p>“Can I just stay here.” It wasn’t a question, “It sucks being at home.”</p><p>A younger Adam would’ve bristled at this comment. Noah had so much, so much he didn’t even understand. But that wasn’t Adam anymore. </p><p>“I know it’s hard. And you’re welcome any time, Aurora loves having you around. But go easy on your parents,” Adam sat down next to him on the bed, and stroked his hair. “They want what’s best for you.”</p><p>“Ugh, I know.” Then, quieter, “What if I don’t live up to them?”</p><p>“Hm,” was all that Adam replied for the moment. </p><p>“They did so much. They saved the world for heaven’s sake,” He might have been only thirteen but he was Gansey’s son nevertheless, “Even you and Uncle Ro, I mean, Ronan, too.”</p><p>“We saved the world so you guys wouldn’t have to.” Adam ignored the part about ‘Uncle Ro, I mean, Ronan,’ for the sake of not stirring the pot when it didn’t need to be. Noah had been doing it for about a year, but it never stung less to Ronan, not that he’d admit it. He’d always been ‘Uncle Ro,’ but sometimes teenagers had other plans. Aurora’s ‘Dad!’ was becoming more and more of an ‘ugh, Dad...’ every day. </p><p>Noah’s tone was lighter, “You sound like him.”</p><p>Ronan appeared in the doorway, the marked reduction in shouting following him to the door, and he knocked, “Hey, what’s up kiddo?”</p><p>Adam smiled at Ronan, and just shook his head. Ronan just smiled back, a full grin. </p><p>“You guys are too nice to me.” Noah smiled a bit.</p><p>“I can call you Maggot 2.0 if you want me to. Or ‘squirt;’ like I used to,” Ronan suggested, “But you told me that was too embarrassing.” He sounded a little offended. </p><p>Noah just smiled and stood to hug Ronan. Ronan, a bit surprised, still hugged him back. They all stood quietly for just a moment.</p><p>“Hello! Ronan! What have you done with my son!” Blue’s voice carried up the stairs. </p><p>Ronan patted Noah’s head before saying, “Let’s go before your mom tries to kill me.”</p><p>Noah just laughed and went downstairs, leaving Adam and Ronan in his old bedroom. It was just the two of them for a moment. </p><p>“Maybe we should sleep in here tonight, like old times,” Adam teased.</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>Ronan stepped across the room to his bed and leaned down to kiss Adam. For a moment, Adam let himself be swept away in Ronan, his touch, his smell, everything. </p><p>“We should go eat.”</p><p>“Maybe I should eat you,” Ronan retorted.</p><p>Adam laughed, “That wasn’t your best.”</p><p>Together, they went downstairs. Gansey had Persephone and Niall sitting side by side on a bench that Ronan had carved in a fit of insomnia and the need to create. He refused to dream the bench itself, but did dream the wood; he hadn’t wanted to cut down any of the trees on the property. Aurora had appeared and was talking animatedly to Blue about the charity she was volunteering for, and her grades at school. Blue was beaming proudly. Noah was sitting next to Gansey and they were talking in soft tones, mannerisms a mirror image of each other’s, with Noah’s hair dark and curly where Gansey’s was straighter and lighter. </p><p>After all these years, Adam thought to himself, he had found and completed his family. This was it, what he had always been looking for.</p><p>He felt content, his inner world at peace, the storm had finally passed and the waters calmed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>